Clamping elements make it possible to connect and easily disconnect solid wires or fine-stranded conductors with wire end sleeves or with crimp contacts. The connection contacts are located in terminal chambers, whereby the connection contacts are in the form of a contact spring that has a free end. When a supply line is inserted, a free end of a contact spring is clamped with each supply line wire. The removal of the supply line is made possible when the free arm of the contact spring is acted upon by a decoupling finger so that the free arm of the contact spring is moved away from the supply line wire. This is how the clamping of the supply line wire is released.
German patent specification DE 10152347 C1 describes a plug adapter for a switching device. The supply lines are engaged into supply terminals. For purposes of removing the supply line wires, a tool has to be used with which the supply terminals can be opened. When it comes to these or similar plug adapters, the user normally has to perform several actions, often even with both hands.
A plug adapter referred to as a plug holder for a multipole incoming line made of insulating molded material has already been disclosed (German utility model DE 20 2006 013 824 U1). The plug adapter has a prismatic structure with a top that is parallel to the top of the device and an outgoing side facing the device as well as an incoming side facing away from the device. The conductor ends of the multipole incoming line end in plugs that are held by the plug adapter in receiving openings. Between the outgoing side and the incoming side, receiving channels for the plugs are arranged in parallel in a row next to each other, whereby these receiving channels are associated with connection contacts of the device. The plug adapter has latching elements that ensure the mechanical fit of the plug adapter on the device.
German patent application DE 10 2008 017 245 A1 shows a plug adapter that serves to receive an incoming line. The electric connection of the incoming line to the device is effectuated by means of plug-in tabs leading to the device. The plug adapter has a clamping element that serves to clamp the incoming line in the plug adapter.
A plug adapter that serves to connect a single conductor end to a terminal in an electrical device is already known (German patent application 10 2005 056 847 A1). The conductor end is affixed in a clamping element in the plug adapter. A plurality of these plug adapters are used in the case of a multi-wire incoming line.
German patent specification DE 10137497 C1 discloses a plug adapter that serves to connect a multipole incoming line to an electrical device. The plug adapter is configured as an adapter plug which, on the one hand, receives the conductor ends of the supply line and, on the other hand, can be connected mechanically and electrically via connection elements in the device.
German patent application DE 10 2004 043 468 A1 describes a switching device that has a switching element in at least one current path. The current path has an input plug contact and an output plug contact. The switching device is plugged into a plug connection module, whereby the input plug contacts and the output plug contacts bridge interruption points of an electric line. When the switching element in the switch device is actuated, the current in the electric line is either conveyed further or else interrupted.